It Started When We Were Younger
by spashleyscriber
Summary: Takes place when the girls were a little younger 14ish . Spashley, although it will be gradual..they're still too young to know what they want. The first chapters short...you'll have to read it to get the idea..i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I had the idea of a story that starts when the girls were a little younger...If there's any interest i'll continue it

"Ashley! I called shot gun!" Kyla whined at her older sister.

"Oh, sorry Ky I didn't hear you and I got here first." Ashley lied, pulling on her seatbelt to prove she wasn't moving.

Kyla got into the back, scowling. "I know you heard me Ashley. I saw you running to get out here before me."

"That's enough Kyla." They're mother said, not taking the phone off her ear, "Ashley will let you sit in the front on the way home."

"I'm 13, she's 11. I'm _supposed_ to get the front seat." Ashley said quietly and mostly to herself, knowing her mother would only get further annoyed if she interrupted her business call again.

Kyla just smirked in the back seat.

Ashley rolled her eyes as they pulled into the mall parking lot. _Here we go_, she thought. School was starting next week and it was time to buy school clothes. It wasn't that Ashley didn't like to shop, she loved it actually, she only hated shopping with her mom. She was always picking out clothes that didn't fit Ashley's style at all and saying no to everything Ashley liked.

"Let's go into Limited Too first, most of Kyla's clothes will come from there, then we can look around for yours." Her mom said, turning into the store as they walked by.

Ashley followed, of all the stores she hated going with her mom this was the one she hated most.

While her mom and Kyla went to look at the clothes Ashley headed over to the accessories. She was looking at bracelets when she saw her, a girl about her age and the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen, arguing with her mom over a pair of jeans. Ashley stepped closer, pretending to look at some shirts near by them.

"Spencer, these are adorable! Just try them on." The mother was saying. _Spencer_, Ashley smiled, _what a cute name_.

"Mom they have sequins on them! They're awful." Spencer whined. She looked around; needing someone to agree with her so her mom would see that she wasn't the only one who thought the jeans were not in style, when her eyes met Ashley's.

"Aren't these hideous?" She asked

Ashley was startled at being pulled into the fight but quickly caught on, "Yeah…they are pretty horrible." She said, looking at Spencer's mom.

Her mom sighed and threw up her hands defeated. Then turned and moved on to look for something new.

"Thanks for that," Spencer said, turning to Ashley.

"You're welcome, I would have wanted someone to do the same for me those were terrible."

"Yeah I know, I don't even like this store. My mom doesn't seam to understand that I outgrew it like 2 years ago."

Ashley laughed and opened her mouth to speak when she heard her mom calling her, "Ashley! Come look at this."

"I guess I gotta go." Ashley sighed, "Good luck with your mom."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it!"

Ashley gave a smile and watched the girl walk over to her mom and immediately begin arguing. She laughed and turned to go find her own mother.

After a fun filled day of shopping in which Ashley's mom actually let her get a couple outfits that she had chosen herself-both from her favorite store, Hot Topic-they finally arrived back home.

After dinner Kyla and Ashley went to Ashley's room to look at they're new clothes and help each other choose what to wear on the first day of school.

"When do they put up the team lists?" Kyla asked. The team list was a list of all the students names from each grade that told what team you would be on for the year. Each grade had 4 teams and everyone on the same team shared the same teachers.

"The letter from school said they should be up first thing tomorrow." Ashley Answered.

"Are you gonna go look at it in the morning?"

"Yeah, Maddi's commin over and we're gonna walk together." Madison had been Ashley's friend since she had moved to LA in 3rd grade. They had been in the same classes every year.

"Can I walk with you guys?"

"No, you have to go by yourself." Ashley said with a very serious look on her face. Kyla just looked at her, sometimes it was really hard to tell if Ashley was joking or not.

"I'm just kidding dork, of course you can walk with us."

A couple hours later they had each picked out the perfect outfit and accessories and Ashley had even agreed to do Kyla's hair for the first day.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer." Ashley said, lying back on her bed.

"Yeah me either I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Ash." Kyla said, getting up from her seat on the floor and heading to her own room next to Ashley's, flipping the light off for her as she went by.

"Night Kyla."

The next morning Ashley got dressed and came down to the kitchen to find Kyla waiting for her eating breakfast.

"When is Madison getting her? I want to go see the list as soon as we can!"

"She'll be here in a few minutes, calm down." Ashley said grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal and sat down beside Kyla.

Fifteen minutes later Ashley was rinsing her bowl out in the sink when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Kyla ran to the door.

Ashley laughed at her sisters excitement and followed her to the door, stopping in her tracks when she saw the blond girl that had walked in with Madison.

"Hey Kyla, hey Ashley. This is Spencer, she just moved here. I used to know her when I lived in Ohio and she just moved into my neighborhood! Isn't that crazy?" Madison said, introducing the blond stranger.

"Crazy." Ashley confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update! I won't usually take so long I promise. This one's really short too..It's been spring break so i've been workin a lot and stuff but things are back to normal after today so I'll get some chapters up soon! Thank you for the Reviews!!

Madison looked back and forth between Spencer and Ashley, who hadn't stopped staring at each other since they came in.

"Do you two know each other or something?" She questioned

Ashley was brought out of her daze and looked at Madison, "Not really, we just had a run in at the mall yesterday." She said. Madison looked over to Spencer.

Not really knowing how to explain it any better, Spencer just nodded.

"Wow it really is a small world," Madison said.

"I'm glad we can all agree it's a small world. Now can we _PLEASE _get going? I want to see what team i'm on!" Kyla whined, walking out the door.

The other girls laughed and followed Kyla.

The school was only a few blocks from Kyla and Ashley's house and the walk was spent mostly answering Kyla and Spencer's questions about their new school. Ashley learned that Spencer was also going into the eighth grade. She had also learned that Spencer has two older brothers, Glen and Clay, who would be in 10th grade this year.

As they approached the school Spencer was amazed at how big it was.

"That's how big it has to be when you have 3,000 students," Madison said.

"3,000!" The look on Spencer's face was priceless and the other girls all laughed, "My old school didnt even have 1,000 students."

They could see the lists up on the front doors of the school. Kyla ran ahead and started searching the 6th grade lists for her name. "I'm on Team 1!" Kyla cheered, Ashley had been on team one when she was a 6th grader and had told her they were the best teachers. The other girls congratulated her and began searching the 8th grade lists.

"What's your last name Spencer?" Ashley asked

"Carlin, your's?"

"Davies. I found your name here, your on team 2 with me." Ashley said, running her finger further down the list, she stopped when she got to the bottom of the last names starting with D and looked up at Madison. Madison was already looking at her with a look of shock and Ashley mirrored the expression.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, confused.

Kyla looked over the lists and turned back to the girls.

"They're not on the same team," She said with sympathy.

Spencer still looked confused.

"We've been in the same classes since 3rd grade," Ashley said, her voice full of defeat and disbelief.

"I'm on team 3." Madison stated, just as defeated.

"I still don't understand. It will be okay right, I mean we'll all still see each other at lunch and stuff won't we?"

After a few minutes of silence Kyla took it upon herself to answer, "You don't understand. The different teams don't see each other during school. They have seperate lunches and seperate floors for classes. They don't even take electives together. People never end up staying friends when they get put on different teams," She finished dramatically.

"Oh," Spencer said, finally understanding.

Ashley and Madison didn't say much as they started walking back home. In fact, the only person talking was Kyla. She was telling Spencer about her new school clothes and what kind of backpack, folders, and other school supplies she wanted to get. Spencer was just smiling and nodding. She kept glancing over at Ashley and Madison, confused on why they were acting like this was such a death sentence. If they were such good friends being on a different team wouldn't change anything, would it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Thanks for the Reviews! Here's another chapter...hope you like it!**

A few minutes later the girls were sitting in the Davies' living room, talking and picking out a movie to watch. They decided on The Skeleton Key, causing Kyla to get up and storm from the room, whining that they weren't being fair because Ashley and Madison knew she didn't like scary movies.

"Which is exactly why we chose this one." Ashley said, only loud enough for Spencer and Madison to hear.

They laughed and got comfortable around the living room with Madison spread out on the love seat and Ashley and Spencer on opposite ends of the couch.

When the movie was over they started talking about other movies, music, and clothes until the conversation eventually turned to boys.

"So Spence are you excited to meet some hot new guys Monday?" Madison asked.

Spencer laughed, "I guess so. Do you guys have boyfriends all ready?"

"Please girl, I'm too young and fine to be tied to one guy just yet." Madison answered.

"What she means is, she's just a tease," Ashley chimed in causing Madison to feign hurt.

"What about you Ashley?" Spencer said, turning to her.

Madison laughed at this and Ashley glared over to her. Spencer looked between the two, confused.

"Bad break up?" She asked.

"Something like that..." Ashley said, still glaring at Madison as she opened her mouth to retort, "Nothing at all like that."

Spencer looked at Ashley. She was still looking at Madison, but she wasn't glaring anymore. She almost looked scared, nervous even.

"Don't lie Ashley, Spencer won't care."

"I won't care about what?" Spencer was getting more confused by the second and the look on Ashley's face was one of panic now.

"Ashley doesn't date guys." Madison stated.

"Oh, you're not aloud yet?" Spencer asked.

"No," Madison answered for Ashley, "You don't understand. She's aloud. She doesnt_ like _guys."

Slowly the look on Spencer's face turned from confused to enlightened. "Oh," Was all she said, but to Ashley's suprise it wasn't said in disgust or horror, only acceptance.

Other than Madison, she had only told two of her other friends and the reaction from them was less than desireable. In fact, that was at the begining of the summer and neither of them had talked to her since then.

"Then do you have a girlfriend?" Spencer asked, bringing Ashley out of her daze.

"No, I've never had one yet." Ashley answered, closing her eyes as she waited for the next question she knew would come.

"Then how do you know you like girls?" The tone caused Ashley to open her eyes again and look at Spencer. It wasn't said in an accusing or unbelieving way. Spencer was really curious.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Ashley started, "Ever since we were younger I was always having crushes on girls in my classes. I just didn't understand what it meant yet. I don't hate guys or anything, but I've only ever seen them as friends. More like someone I relate to than am attracted to. If that makes any sense?" she finished, not sure she had really given any answers at all.

Spencer only nodded, she looked lost in thought for a moment until she shook her head and smiled.

"Anyways," Madison said, she could only stand for the attention to be off of her for so long, "What should we do with Spencer this week to get her ready for her first day of school here in La La Land?"

Ashley thought for a second, "I guess we should take her to the beach and introduce her to Aiden and Chelsea."

"Aiden and Chelsea?" Speancer questioned.

"Yeah they're our other two best friends," Ashley explained. "You'll be spending a lot of time with them if you're gonna be hanging out with us."

Spencer smiled and nodded, "I guess i need to meet them then."

Madison stood up, "I'll call them tonight and have them meet us at the beach at 10?" Ashley nodded. "Alright. Spencer we better start walking home before it starts to get dark."

The girls walked to the door and Ashley and Spencer exchanged screen names.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ashley called as they walked down the driveway. The other girls just waved back.

Ashley called her mom and asked if she would be home for dinner. Her mom said she should just order a pizza, because it would be late when she got home tonight, she was with a very important client. Ashley's mom was a well known defense lawyer. She only took high profile cases and they usually kept her very busy. Ashley's dad was in a rock band when he was younger, and was now the manager of a very famous band. He was always on tour, especially during the summer.

Ashley ordered the pizza and called Kyla downstairs. "I ordered pizza for dinner. Do you want to watch a movie while we eat? You can pick it out." Ashley always felt bad when Kyla felt left out with her and her friends. She was really the only one that ever spent time with Kyla since her parents were always at work, but sometimes she needed space and time with her friends alone. Kyla agreed and picked out Enchanted. They ate and watched movies until it was time for Kyla to go to sleep.

"It's the last week of summer! I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"Kyla, it's already 11. You're never going to be able to go to sleep early when school starts if you keep staying up so late. Besides, you have to get up early tomorrow we're meeting everyone at the beach at 10."

Kyla still refused, "I don't even want to go to the beach."

"Aiden's going to be there." Ashley said. Kyla had a huge crush on Aiden. It was cute and hillarious watching Aiden try to keep her away from him.

"Why didn't you say so?" Kyla said, quickly going up the stairs to her room.

Ashley laughed and cleaned up the mess they had made before going to bed herself, feeling excited about the next day, although she couldnt place why.


End file.
